fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Town
A New Town is the pilot of the Scooter's Stories series and the first episode of season one. In this episode, Scooter moves out of his apartment to Bikini Bottom in SpongeBob's Neighborhood. Little does he know the company that is awaiting him. This episode is one of 20 episodes of season one. This episode is paired with Easter Scooter. Characters *Scooter (debut) *Scooter's Mom (debut; cameo) *Scooter's Dad (debut; cameo) *SpongeBob Squarepants (debut; cameo) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Mail Man (debut; cameo) Locations *New Kelp City Apartment *SpongeBob's House *Squidward's House *Patrick's House *Scooter's House *New Kelp City Plot Scooter moves out of his mom and dad's apartment to Bikini Bottom because he is getting old to live with his parents. He moves next to SpongeBob in his trailer. Trivia and Errors Trivia TBA Errors TBA Transcript *starts at a New Kelp City apartment building at floor six, room E104. *Scooter: Mom, Dad, I'm moving out. *Mom: I know son, and I heard you say you were 23 yesterday. *Dad: You can use our trailer. *Scooter: [scoffs Don't you think that trailer is a little bit jun- cut by Mom. *Mom: Ssshhhh... whispering You can decorate the trailer. *Dad: I found this open lot for a low price in Bikini Bottom. Here's a picture of it. picture of SpongeBob's neighborhood with an open lot next to SpongeBob's house *Scooter: sarcasm By cheap, how cheap do you mean? *Dad: $2,250. SpongeBob told on his blog post that he needs to pay his boss. *Scooter: happy That's so cheap for land big like that! I can fit like 45 trailers there. whispers I wish. *Dad: Ok, lets prepare your moving. *Titlecard and Narrator: Zzzzzzz...... *Scooter: to trailer Ok, seeya Mom and Dad! Mom and Dad *Mom: Bye, Scootsie, we promise we will visit you. *Dad: Keep us in touch by using your phone. *Scooter: Promise, Dad. in trailer and drives off *Titlecard and Narrator: One Bikini Bottom later... *Scooter: trailer in open lot Well, here I am. out of trailer I think I need to give the money to the pineapple. on pineapple door *SpongeBob: pineapple Coming! door Who are you, sir? *Scooter: I'm Scooter, I heard you were selling a lot. *SpongeBob: smirks Well yes, I've been selling a lot of stuff, usually stuff that Gary chews. Would you want one of Gary's masterpieces? *Scooter: ._. Ummm... I meant like some space I could live in? I got my trailer here. *SpongeBob: Umm.. I only have one bed, but you can sleep on the couch, but if you are ok with it being chewed. up Oh, you mean the lot I'm selling? *Scooter: smiles Yes, next to your house. *SpongeBob: 2,250 dollars please. *Scooter: Here, use it your way. money to SpongeBob *SpongeBob: surprised Oooh! I hope Mr. Krabs accepts thousand dollar bills. Anyway, make yourself home. *Titlecard and Narrator: Brief Construction Montage. *Scooter: Ok, excited let's meet your bros! and Scooter walk down *SpongeBob: front of tiki house Here is Squidward's house, he is always here, Scooter was it? *Squidward: head out of open window No I'm not. window *Squidward's bedroom *Squidward: Oh great, another moron moved in. sighs *outside *SpongeBob: front of a rock Here is Patrick's house, you'll get used to him. *Scooter: gasps What do you mean, get used to- cut by Patrick's rock opening *Patrick: Awkward, a purple surfboard. *SpongeBob: He is not a surfboard Patrick, he is Scooter. *Patrick: A Scooter? I've always wanted to ride one of those babies, but they break whenever I step on them. on the back of Scooter's back Hey! angry This thing doesn't have any wheels! I want a refund, cashier! laughs softly *Scooter: AAUAGGH! scared Get off me! Patrick off *Patrick: Huhh? eyes wide This day came sooner than I thought! The day when all merchandise come to life and talk! rock, jumps in, and closes his rock *SpongeBob: That's what I meant. *Scooter: Did he just blow in from Stupid Town? *SpongeBob: No, he actually moved from Town Stupid. rings Oh, I'm late for work! Gotta go, seeya Scooter! runs down road to his work. *Scooter: [slouches Well, that killed the mood. in his trailer *is now in Scooter's trailer *Scooter: scared Augh! A rat! confused Wait a second... How is a rat here when I am underwater? floats up to the roof and dies Oh wow. knocks Coming! door and walks out Hello? No one? around and gets trapped in a bag *Scooter: muffled Let me out! *Unknown Character: Shhhh... *Titlecard and Narrator: 10 Scary Seconds Later.. Or was it 45 Seconds? *gets released to find his self in a sandy area with a rock above him *Scooter: Where am I? pink person Patrick!! Why did you kidnap me! *Patrick: firece You should know! What did you do to SpongeBob talking Scooter? *Scooter: SpongeBob went to work, and I am not a scooter, I am a guy named Scooter! *Patrick: Now stop making up stories. *Scooter: You're making up stores, not get me out of here! *Patrick: I will, when you bring back SpongeBob! *Scooter: He's at work! *Patrick: I know he's at work, but he's not at work! You're lying. *Scooter: scoffs I'm not. *Patrick: ... Oh, ok! rock and lets Scooter out Ok, see ya, SpongeBob's brother. *Scooter: towards trailer Finally I'm away from that barnacle brain. Wait, I wonder if he even has a brain. laughs Probably not. *is back at Scooter's house *Scooter: After that waste of time, I'm going to fix this trailer rubbish off. rings Ah, now what? door Yes? *Mail Man: Mail for you, um Mr- M- Mr. - cut by Scooter *Scooter: sigh That's me, gets mail and closes door. What is this anyway? up Easter?!? *ends Category:Episodes